Mowgli
Mowgli was a "man cub" that was raised by the Seeonee wolf pack. Biography Mowgli was lost by his parents in the Indian jungle d Bagheera (the black panther) befriended Mowgli, partly because Mowgli, being a human, had the power of dominion over beasts: Bagheera could not withstand Mowgli's gaze. Also, as Bagheera often mentioned, he was "raised in the King's cages at Oodeypore from a cub, and thus knew the ways of man. Baloo the bear, teacher of wolves, had the thankless task of educating Mowgli in The Law of the Jungle. Shere Khan continued to regard Mowgli as fair game, but eventually Mowgli found a weapon he could use against the tiger — fire. After driving off Shere Khan, Mowgli went to a human village where he was adopted by Messua and her husband whose own son Nathoo was also taken by a tiger. It is uncertain if Mowgli was in reality the returned Nathoo or not. while Messua would like to believe that her son has returned, she herself realised that this was unlikely. While herding buffalo for the village Mowgli learns that the tiger was still planning to kill him, so with the aid of two wolves he trapped Shere Khan in a ravine, where the buffalo trampled him. The tiger died and Mowgli sets to skin him. Seeing this, a jealous hunter goaded the villagers into persecuting Mowgli and his adopted parents as witches. Mowgli ran back to the jungle with Shere Khan's hide but soon learns that the villagers were planning to kill Messua and her husband, so he rescued them and sent elephant's, buffalo and other animals to trample the village and its fields to the ground. In later years Mowgli found and then discarded an ancient treasure, not realising that men would kill to own it; and with the aid of Kaa the python he lead the wolves in a war against the dhole (red dogs). Finally, Mowgli stumbled across the village where his adopted human mother (Messua), was living, which made him realize that he must come to terms with his humanity and decide whether to rejoin his fellow humans. The Name Mowgli The name Mowgli is said to mean "frog" in the language of the jungle creatures. According to Kipling. the first syllable of "Mowgli" is supposed to rhyme with "cow" and is pronounced this way in Britain. In the USA it is almost always inaccurately pronounced and rhymes with "go" Canonical appearences *In the Ruhk *Mowgli's Brothers *Kaa's Hunting *Tiger-Tiger *Letting In the Jungle *The King's Ankus *Red Dog *The Spring Running Non-canon appearences Play adaptations Kipling adapted the Mowgli stories for The Jungle Play in 1899, but the play was never produced on stage and the manuscript was lost for almost a century. It was finally published in book form in 2000''The Jungle Play'': UK paperback edition: ISBN 0-14-118292-X. Influences upon other works Only five years after the first publication of The Jungle Book, Edith Nesbit|E. Nesbit's The Wouldbegoods (1899) included a passage in which some children act out a scene from the book. Mowgli has been cited as a major influence on Edgar Rice Burroughs' character Tarzan. Mowgli was also an influence of a number of other "wild boy" characters. Poul Anderson and Gordon R. Dickson used the Mowgli stories as the basis for their humorous 1957 science fiction short story "Full Pack (Hokas Wild)". This is one of a series featuring a teddy bear-like race called Hokas who enjoy human literature but cannot quite grasp the distinction between fact and fiction. In this story a group of Hokas get hold of a copy of The Jungle Book and begin to act it out, enlisting the help of a human boy to play Mowgli. The boy's mother, who is a little bemused to see teddy bears trying to act like wolves, tags along to try to keep him (and the Hokas) out of trouble. The situation is then complicated by the arrival of three alien diplomats who just happen to resemble a monkey, a tiger and a snake. This story appears in the collection Hokas Pokas! (1998) (ISBN 0-671-57858-8), and is also available online: Prologue and Story The Jungle Book and Cub Scouting Baden-Powell, the founder of Scouting, based Cub Scouting on a story in Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Book called "Mowgli's Brothers". Cub Scouts know it as "The Story of Akela and Mowgli". The words "Law of the Pack," "Akela," "Wolf Cub," "Grand Howl," "den," and "pack" all come from the Jungle Book. In American Scouting, parts of the story are found in the Wolf Cub Scout Book, the Bear Cub Scout Book, and the Cub Scout Leader Book. Ages Ages in an can't stop Mowgli from growing up Bagheera The Black Panther is scared of little baby Mowgli's crying.jpg Mowgli on Age 3 1360793429 Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Mowgli-walt-disney-characters-28884710-2560-1457.jpg Mowgli on Age 10 Mowgli 3981741280.jpg Mowgli on Age 11 Mowgli (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli on Age 12 Mowgli as a Teenager.png Mowgli on Age 16 Maugli.cd4.avi.image5.jpg Mowgli on Age 18 189144.jpg Mowgli on Age 21 Mowgli stories by other writers The story of Hayy Ibn Yaqzan by Ibn Tufail (before 1185) is similar to the story of Mowgli in that a baby is abandoned in a deserted tropical island where he is take care of and fed by a mother wolf. There is no account of the tiger shere-khan in the story as it is intended to be a philosophical reflection on life and divine existence. The Third Jungle Book (1992) by Pamela Jekel (ISBN 1-879373-22-X) is a collection of new Mowgli stories in a fairly accurate pastiche of Kipling's style. Hunting Mowgli (2001) by Maxim Antinori (ISBN 1-931319-49-9) is a very short novel which describes a fateful meeting between Mowgli and a human hunter. Although marketed as a children's book it is really a dark psychological drama, and ends with the violent death of a major character. Film, television and radio Because of taboos against the depiction of juvenile nudity, film, television and comic book adaptations of the story almost always depict Mowgli wearing a loincloth, a pair of briefs or other one-piece garment, or might have various objects obscuring his genitalia. Mowgli has been portrayed on film by several actors: *Sabu in Alexander Korda's The Jungle Book (1942) *Jason Scott Lee in Disney's live-action The Jungle Book (1994) *Cathy Weseluck and Ian James Corlett in The Adventures of Mowgli aka Маугли (Maugli) (1973) *Jamie Williams in The Second Jungle Book: Mowgli & Baloo (1997) *Brandon Baker in Disney's The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998), which is apparently not a sequel to either the 1967 (see below) or 1994 Disney versions. *Neel Sethi in Disney's The Jungle Book (2016) *Rohan Chand in Mowgli (Film) (2018) There has also been a Japanese anime Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli, based on the Mowgli series from Adventures of Mowgli. Appearances The Jungle Book On one peaceful day years past Adventures of Mowgli For his take Mowgli now Grown Up uses Wolf Cubs B02pqEICcAAWnWO.jpg Mowgli as a Baby Mowgli as a Toddler.jpg Mowgli as a Toddler Maugli.cd2.avi.image1.jpg Mowgli as a Young Mowgli as a Teenager.png Mowgli as a Teen 189144.jpg Mowgli as a Adult Disney version The best known of all portrayals of Mowgli is the musical version in Disney's The Jungle Book (1967), where he is voiced by Bruce Reitherman, son of the film's director Wolfgang Reitherman, and The Jungle Book II (2003) in which Mowgli is voiced by Haley Joel Osment. I Disney's brightly-lit child-friendly jungle is a whole world away from the dark, dangerous and often violent jungle inhabited by Kipling's noble savage. Disney's Mowgli is depicted as rather naïve and stubborn boy who is determined to stay in the jungle rather than embracing his humanity. Nevertheless, he does share some traits with his book counterpart such as kindness and courage. He sometimes appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character, but very rarely. Around the same time – from 1967 to 1971 – five Russian short animated films were made by Soyuzmultfilm, collectively known as Adventures of Mowgli. Chuck Jones's 1977 animated TV short Mowgli's Brothers, adapting the first story in The Jungle Book, is the adaptation that sticks most closely to the original plot and dialogue. There was also a BBC radio adaptation in 1994, starring actress Nisha K. Nayar as Mowgli, Freddie Jones as Baloo and Eartha Kitt as Kaa. This has been released on audio cassette and has been re-run a number of times on digital radio channel BBC 7's Little Toe Show. Vince Noir (a character in The Mighty Boosh played by Noel Fielding) describes himself as Mowgli in flares. Comic books (Not counting the numerous comics based on the Disney version) * Classics Illustrated #83 (1951) contains an adaptation of three Mowgli stories. **Reprinted in 1997 in a digest size edition with new coloring, accompanied by notes on the original stories, as a Classics Illustrated Study Guide. * Between 1953 and 1955 Dell Comics featured adaptations of six Mowgli stories in three issues (#487http://www.p-synd.com/wild/jbcomic1-big.jpg, #582http://www.p-synd.com/wild/jbcomic2-big.jpg and #620http://www.p-synd.com/wild/jbcomic3-big.jpg). * Some issues of Marvel Fanfare feature adaptations of the Mowgli stories by Gil Kane. These were later collected as an omnibus volume. * P. Craig Russell's Jungle Book Stories (1997) collects three stories, actually adapted from The Second Jungle Book, which originally appeared between 1985 and 1996. * Fables features an adult Mowgli. He is one of the "Tourists", a group of three Fables monitoring Fables who do not live in Fabletown. He first appears in Fables #39, where he meets up with Baloo and Bagheera, and discusses old times with them. In Fables #48 & 49, Mowgli is the protagonist of a two-part story arc in which he tracks down Bigby Wolf. * The French comic book (bande dessinée) Pyrénée (1998), by Regis Loisel and Philippe Sternis, features a girl who is raised by a bear and taught wisdom by a blind old eagle in the French Pyrenees, the bear having named her after the mountains. This story has won critical acclaim and has been translated into German and Dutch, but has also drawn some criticism over the girl's nudity. The version of Rudyard Kipling's Mowgli. * he a dad of lito a human boss or giant panda or polar bear in kolitas Gallery |-|Disney's version= Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-841.jpg Mowgli is giggling.jpg Mowgli has stoped laughing.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2354.jpg Mowgli and Baloo The Bear allright kid.jpg Mowgli and Baloo the bear are both danceing.jpg 1894949630300.jpg Mowgli (Disney).jpg|"Golly." "Thanks, Baloo." Mowgli giving Baloo a Back Scratch.jpg Mowgli is danceing and haveing fun.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther is about to reach Mowgli.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther is trying to get Mowgli.jpg 1360793429_Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Mowgli-walt-disney-characters-28884710-2560-1457.jpg Mowgli Smiles with joy.jpg 3996611973752688819302.jpg Mowgli is surprised Shanti smiled at him.jpg Mowgli smiles at Shanti.jpg Mowgli and Shanti 22431.jpg Mowgli and Shanti Love x2n y4y.jpg Mowgli is smileing with a cool grin.jpg Mowgli gave Shanti her water jug back.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both watching Ranjan eat.jpg Mowgli smileing with joy.jpg Shanti feels sorry Mowgli got in trouble.jpg Mowgli has got in trouble.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Kaa The Python A Newfound Motive.jpg 1024x1024.jpg 52e1f72ba126247a63133003 8c85462e.jpeg Mogli-sherekhan-jungle-book.jpg Image f4ed9c7f.png Jungle 1-large trans++oi9wRpRogYEyvW8ksEDNKo5Hubbly4oKogaXRegmQjY.jpg The-jungle-book-hibernation.jpg Jungle-book1.jpg Thejunglebook5700520305349.jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Disney 2016).jpg PHogIMS79j2Urv 1 l.jpg 26362290255 eec10cc9ca o.jpg B3bfc9d24c5e1a3e4b1583a96c8a7f10dbe9433a.jpg The Jungle Book The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack.jpg Mowgli's Rainy Day.jpg Mowgli is joyful.jpg Mowgli is being hugged by Ranjan.jpg Mowgli Hugs Baloo the Bear with sadness.jpg Baloo the Bear and Mowgli hugs.jpg Ranjan is roaring at Mowgli.jpg Ranjan loves Mowgli as a brother.jpg Ranjan and Mowgli are both great brothers.jpg Mowgli and Shanti know they have to go home.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are scared and worried.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-709.jpg Mowgli and Shanti Best Friends.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best of friends.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends together.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends forever.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends for life.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends and they love each other.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends and they like each other.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends forever.png Mowgli and Shanti are both Best friends for perfect life.jpg Mowgli and Shanti Best friends forever.jpg Mowgli and Shanti Best Friends for life.jpg Mowgli and his friends are all together.jpg Mowgli and all his friends.png Mowgli is with all his friends.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are best friends.jpg Mowgli is sad Shanti and Ranjan left him.png Mowgli feels sad Shanti and Ranjan left him.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both opening the village gate.jpg Mowgli and Ranjan are both watching Shanti leave with her mother.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both leaveing the village.jpg Shanti leaves Mowgli.jpg Shanti and Mowgli are sad they must leave.jpg Mowgli and Shanti both saw Ranjan pop out.png Shanti just saw Baloo the Bear taking Mowgli.jpg Mowgli has found out Shanti is very nice.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan are safe and sound.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both being saved by Baloo the bear.jpg Mowgli and Ranjan are both thinking of a plan.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-247.jpg Baloo the Bear is telling Mowgli he's not with Shanti anymore.jpg Shanti is watching Mowgli dance.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both watching Ranjan dance.jpg The Jungle Book Let's dance.JPG Mowgli is danceing with the vultures.jpg Mowgli is danceing and haveing fun.jpg Baloo the Bear and Mowgli danceing.jpg Mowgli and Shanti see Ranjan danceing.jpg Ranjan and Mowgli are both great brothers.jpg Mowgli and Shanti both go off on their own adventure.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both holding on to a rock.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both running upstairs.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both running from Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg Shanti and Mowgli are both running from Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg Shanti and Mowgli are both looking in a mirror.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both hearing something.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both Best friends for perfect life.jpg Shanti is very mad and angry at both Mowgli and Ranjan.png Shanti and Mowgli both secretly like each other.png Shanti and Mowgli are both laughing.jpg Mowgli and Shanti both laughing.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both laughing.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both on the lookout.jpg Shanti is looking at Mowgli who's upside down.jpg Mowgli is upside down and he's with Shanti.jpg Shanti is surprised to see Mowgli upside down.jpg Mowgli is upside down and he's saying hello to Shanti.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan have a fun parade.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan having fun.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan fun time.jpg Mowgli and Shanti having loves of fun.png Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan have running fun.png Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-965.jpg Junglebook2016 kaa 1 by giuseppedirosso-d9u1xy4.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg Kaa 2016.png Mowgli is telling Kaa the Python that he told him a lie.jpg Mowgli is going to be eaten by Kaa the python.jpg Mowgli is being hypnotized and is wraped up in Kaa the python's coils.jpg Mowgli dosen't want Kaa to hypnotize him.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Kaa the Python A Newfound Motive by syfynut-d7gbbco.jpg|newfound motive|link=Mowgli Mowgli and Ranjan are both with their parents.jpg 160806044028865465.jpg Mowgli Shanti and the Village Leader.jpeg Mowgli and Shanti have now known the village leaders speach.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both trying to climb up the statue.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both climbing up the statue to get away from Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti he's worried.jpg Mowgli Don't worry about me.png Mowgli is warning Shanti about the danger.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti danger is everywhere.jpg Mowgli This is My Home.png Baloo the Bear and Mowgli are both in the river.jpg Ce77583c30e8a88a24158d9fde145106.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-5238.jpg Mowgli looks back at Baloo the bear and Bagheera the black panther.jpg Mowgli and Shanti both arrived at the jungle.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both crossing the river.jpg Mowgli is introducing Shanti to Bagherra the Black Panther.jpg|Meet Shanti|link=Mowgli Shanti likes her feather hat Mowgli gave her.png Shanti is happy to wear a feather hat Mowgli gave her.jpg Mowgli has got Shanti a feather hat.png Mowgli gave Shanti a feather hat.jpg Mowgli gives Shanti a feather hat.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both grabing a cliff.jpg Shanti is grabbing Mowgli's hand.jpg Mowgli is holding Shanti's hand and they're going to their parents.jpg Mowgli is asking Shanti if he can hold her hand.jpg Mowgli is happy to be back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli is going to race Shanti and Ranjan back to their parents.jpg Mowgli is glad to be back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli is finaly back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli is back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli feels bad he wanted Baloo the Bear to scare Shanti.jpg Mowgli is saveing Shanti and Ranjan from Shere Khan the tiger.jpg Mowgli is trying to save Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli and Shanti running in fear.png|run in fear|link=Mowgli Mowgli 3981741280.jpg Mowgli 120992.jpg Mowgli is very sad for what he did to Shanti.jpg Mowgli has his loincloth pulled by Bagheera the black panther.jpg Mowgli and Shanti both got water jugs.jpg Shanti is impressed to see Mowgli juggle mangos.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan are with their parents.jpg Mowgli and Ranjan.jpg 0069d052f70f5b6b30a10d4ed742f840.png The Jungle Book Bath time.JPG Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8363.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8783.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-9107.jpg Index.bdmv snapshot 00.06.18 -2014.02.16 14.51.44-.png Jungle book Two movie-still-mowgli-and-shanti 1706955-400x305.jpeg Cbc6a2268129065.png Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1421.jpg Kniga-dzhungley-21.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti and Ranjan not to be scared of Baloo the bear.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Baloo the bear.png Mowgli is with Shanti Ranjan and Baloo the Bear.jpg Disney The Jungle Book (2016) Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg 82838392912.jpg 28292220.jpg 1933877 161967851854 8210869 n.jpg 15747883 344829705899375 518147064204705892 n.jpg 15941452 351951291853883 4896730906910017286 n.jpg 20935 248385181854 2254692 n.jpg 29292020291.jpg 282983992.jpg 49294929.jpg 899933829.jpg 89229932.jpg 72839933.jpg 292929292.jpg|Mowgli arguing with Baloo for scaring Shanti after he changes his mind on her. 8929333902.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1325.jpg|Mowgli getting punished by Ranjan' father for attemping to take the children to the jungle and mowgli has to go to his room without dinner. 2828299229.jpg 382900201.jpg 29393030.png 2929292002.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4525.jpg 28292993923.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8806.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8685.jpg Tumblr oe2kmy4Ba01t43fr9o1 1280.jpg Mowgli is about to follow Shanti.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-7262.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8645.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2122.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1202.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6187.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6186.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6185.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6184.jpg Shanti and Mowgli 114309011.jpg Mowgli just saw Shanti catch a mango.jpg Mowgli saw Shanti catch a mango.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8532.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6851.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-7260.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8878.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1240.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8677.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8188.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2059.jpg Mowgli Fighting Monkeys The Jungle Book.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg Mowgli 670001.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3640.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg|mowgli hypnotized by kaa 27073356 523854954663515 5965770879523003714 n.jpg 19399903 431743780541300 126765164915906712 n.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both good best friends.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2232.jpg Mowgli 3839393930.jpg 9D5AE881-8B4F-4496-94A2-7C97FA4B9E4A.png The Jungle Book Two Characters.jpg Tumblr phj5du8EBS1r1uuc8o1 500.png 9688 17 large.jpg 9688 12 large.jpg 14007001296.png Shanti Mowgli and Ranjan celebrate.jpg 9474 5 large.jpg 9474 1 large.jpg Mowgli and Shanti love each other.jpg Shanti in Love with Mowgli.jpg Shanti is with her mother and Mowgli.jpg Mowgli 1967.jpg Mowgli 2016.png Shanti and Mowgli love bond.png |-|"Shōnen Mowgli" version= Baby Mowgli.png Baby Mowgli Sleeping.png Baby Mowgli Fell Out.jpg Kaa and Baby Mowgli.png Baloo and Baby Mowgli.png Baby Mowgli Sleeping on Baloo.png Mowgli, Akru and Sura Feeding.jpg Alexander, Luri, Mowgli, Akru and Sura.jpg Mowgli on a Branch.jpg Alexander Protects his Family.png Luri Bathing Mowgli.jpg Mowgli Catching a Bird.png Mowgli Swinging on a Vine.gif Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa.png Mowgli choking Lala.jpg Mowgli, Akru, Sura and Bagheera.jpg Akela, Mowgli and Lala.jpg Akru and Sura licking Mowgli.JPG Mowgli Carving his Fang.jpg Mowgli, Akru and Bagheera.png Mowgli and Alexander.jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mother and Son.jpg Bagheera helping Mowgli.jpg Mowgli hugs Baloo.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera.jpg Akru and Sura defending Mowgli.jpg Mowgli, Luri and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Kaa and Hathi.jpg Mowgli (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli, Kichi and Lala.jpg Mowgli and Luri.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera vs. Shere Khan.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera vs. Shere Khan and Jackals.jpg Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and Lala.jpg Mowgli, Kichi and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli and Jumeirah.jpg Mowgli, Luri, Akru and Sura Sleeping.jpg Mowgli and Kaa.jpg Mowgli vs. Shere Khan.jpg Mowgli Watching the Clouds.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera Laying in the Meadow.jpg Mowgli, Akru and Sura.jpg Hathi (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli, Bagheera and Kaa.jpg Luri, Mowgli, Akru, Sura and Lala.jpeg Mowgli, Kaa, Kichi, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Luri, Akru and Sura.jpg Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli Promo Shot.jpg Mowgli carrying Jumeirah.jpg |-|Jetlag Production's version= Mowgli (Jetlag Productions).jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Jungle book 3 Category:Jungle book3 Category:Bears Category:Animals Category:Cubs Category:Sons Category:Species Category:Jungle Book 2014 Category:Jungle Book Category:India Category:Disney